Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Redux Part 1: The Chamber of Secrets
by JaggedJAG
Summary: This is an alternate universe that skews at a point in the series and looks at how changing an event changes the story that is known
1. The Aftermath of the Whomping Willow

_AN: So I finally got to writing this story sorry for this to all of my readers. As for this story, it will be starting during_ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _Chapter 6. This way the stuff that I screwed up and made impossible to fix in my overzealousness to get the story rolling will not in fact be a problem. I will need to give some more explanations in end notes but I don't mind that so much also for those that read the beginning of my first story I will still be using Chicago Research format for the notes that come from other sources. So for a bit of the background on this story; again Vernon Dursley is an abusive shit, not just to Harry but also to Petunia to a lesser extent. Dudley is not really that bad but well he is growing up to be just like his father unless something changes. The story remains the same up to the point of the skew otherwise. In addition, I have my own list of Hogwarts students I don't skip any that were named by J.K. Rowling I just have more._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe other than my own ideas._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Redux Part I**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

Chapter 1

The Aftermath of the Whomping Willow

Just as the howler from Ron's mother had burnt itself out Professor McGonagall came down the row handing out the new schedules for the Gryffindors as she got to Harry, Ron and Hermione she stopped.

"Mr. Potter you will need to come to my office after your first class we have quite a bit to discuss due to the events of last night." She said in a stern way.

"What about me, Professor?" Ron asked rather concerned for his friend and wondering why he was not going to be in the same meeting as Harry when they were both at fault for the incident.

"Oh I dear say that your family's wishes were made perfectly clear, to well everyone in the great hall, Mr. Weasley. This however is a matter for Harry to discuss in private. If he then chooses to get you and Ms. Granger involved afterwards that is entirely up to him. I dear say that he will, he tells you lot everything that is going on with him, and I for one am glad that he has friends that care so much for him that he would talk to them about his problems. However until and unless Harry chooses to inform you of this I cannot. Welcome back and see you all later today." McGonagall stated matter-of-factly. She then continued down the line greeting a few students on the way.

"What do you think that's about Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. What I do know is that we need to get going. Our first class today is Herbology with Hufflepuff first thing. We need to head up and get our things so we get there on time." Harry Responded.

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets1

After class Harry had bolted to the boys' lavatory in the second floor corridor so that he could get some of the dirt off himself before he headed to the Transfiguration corridor, for his meeting with Professor McGonagall before his class with her. As Harry reached the door to McGonagall's office just as he was about to knock Professor McGonagall came out of her classroom carrying a box of pincushions that squeaked and shifted about on their own almost like hedgehogs.

"Ah Mr. Potter I wasn't quite expecting you yet did you even stop to get cleaned up after your Herbology class or did you come straight here?" Said a concerned Professor McGonagall

"Well I stopped at a lavatory on my way and did a quick wash up, you said that it was important that I come to see you Professor." Harry said

"Indeed I did, Tergo." She said as she pointed her wand at Harry and the remaining mess and the stench from Herbology class disappeared from Harry's robes. "What I have to tell you might be hard for you to hear but well last night after I sent your aunt and uncle the letter about what you and Mr. Weasley did they sent me a response that well… they don't want you to back at their house." Professor McGonagall told Harry after they got in the office and she had closed the door.

"I figured that Professor, I wasn't planning on going back to the Dursley's for the Christmas or Easter breaks anyway." Harry responded bluntly. "Why would I go there for the Holidays when I can spend it here with friends and actually get to enjoy the Holidays?"

"I don't think I was absolutely clear Harry they don't want you to ever return. They said 'tell that lazy hoodlum he can find elsewhere to darken with his presence for he is no longer welcome to abide with us.' Your uncle went on to say a few other things about you and your ability to live with them that I cannot in good conscience repeat to anyone, let alone a minor." Professor McGonagall replied to Harry's statement. "Due to this turn of events I will need to inform Ms. Welding2 and Madam Bones. They will need to come here to speak with you. I thought it prudent to inform you of this and to let you know so that you keep your schedule open this weekend, I will inform you when I get a response from them. Do you have any questions Harry?"

"About the response to your letter no it sounds just like something that Uncle Vernon would write. However I do have one question. Who exactly are Ms. Welding and Madam Bones?" asked Harry simply.

"Of course Harry, I forget that you didn't grow up in the magical world since I knew your parents so well. Ms. Welding is the head of the Department of Child Welfare3 and Madam Bones is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement4." Professor McGonagall responded. "They will most likely just ask you some questions and things will progress from there based upon those responses to find where you will be living after this school year. I doubt very much that you will be sent to a muggle orphanage Mr. Potter. The main reason being that most magical families will be bidding on the right to take you in, if it comes to that."

Harry just sat there shocked for a bit he didn't know what to think when it came to this new information. He was certain that things with his relatives would have blown over by the end of the school year. Admittedly he had not left their house this year under the best of circumstances and his Uncle Vernon was not an easily forgiving man. He remembered the fight that his uncle and aunt had had after he had returned from London the year before with his school stuff but to be summarily thrown out of the only home he had ever known; well he'd be lying if he had said that he was looking forward to going home at the end of the year, but at least it was a place to live. Harry just sat there in Professor McGonagall's office until an excitingly hopeful thought came to him. "Would it be possible for me to stay here at Hogwarts until I graduate, Professor?"

"I'm sorry Harry that is impossible all students must leave the Castle for the summer and return to their residences for the summer. Unfortunately Harry it is almost time for class so we must be going. Don't worry between Ms. Welding and Madam Bones this will all be sorted out in the end." Professor McGonagall replied apologetically.

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets5

As they were sitting in the courtyard after lunch Ron asked Harry. "So, what was your meeting with McGonagall about?"

"Just that I'm not welcome back at my Aunt and Uncle's house." Harry replied flatly.

"Well that's not a big shock, you weren't going back for the Holidays anyway right?" replied Ron.

"You are thick Ron, Harry's been kicked out by his aunt and uncle, he'll need to find a new place to live for the summer after this school year." Hermione said rather haughtily. "Harry if you want, I can ask my parents if you could stay with us. We've got a guest room but no one ever uses it, my mother has even been thinking of turning it into her painting studio for ages but she never has. To be honest I think she just wants to stay down in the basement with dad while he's doing his thing."

"Really Harry?" Ron Asked and Harry just nodded. "Well I'll ask my mum too, both she and Dad adored having you around this summer. You'd think she gained a new son the way she kept going on."

"Thanks guys, but Professor McGonagall told me that she was going to send a letter to the heads of the DCW and DMLE. She said that they'd know what to do about this. So I think it would be best if I waited for that before making any rash decisions about something that I might not have a say in." Harry replied to his friends.

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets6

That evening at dinner, Professor McGonagall approached Harry. "Mr. Potter you will be at my office precisely at four tomorrow afternoon to meet with the people that I told you about. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey will be there as well. Now if you'll excuse me I must go send an Owl to Professor Grubbly-Plank to inform her that I will need her to cover my afternoon classes tomorrow."

"Why would Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey be there Harry?" Asked an intrigued Ron.

"Honestly Ron are you ever going to read _Hogwarts a History_? Professor Dumbledore has to be there for any meeting between a student that has no magical guardian and any ministry official when the meeting takes place on school grounds. Madam Pomfrey has to be there since Harry is dealing with the loss of Guardianship, that's been in the by-laws since the rise of Grindewald." Hermione explained exasperatedly.

"Why would I read it Hermione? You seem to have memorized it." Ron shot back angrily.

The rest of dinner saw Harry sitting between his Friends that were mad at and not talking to each other until Colin Creevey started pestering Harry for a picture so Harry retreated to the "safety" of the common room. Up in the common room Harry decided to start on the Essay that Professor Flitwick had assigned them in Charms that afternoon. The essay wasn't that hard he just had to recall some of the information from the previous year. Even though the essay was easy, Harry couldn't help himself when he put in quite a few blatant inaccuracies. He didn't know why he did that, he wasn't going to get in trouble with his Uncle Vernon for getting better grades than Dudley at Hogwarts since Dudley wasn't magical and now that he was never going to go back to the Dursley's again there was no reason for it at all, he just couldn't help himself.

Harry was surprised when a lump of Ginger hair sat down next to him in front of the fire. Looking up from his essay he noticed that it was Ron's little sister Ginny. "Oh hello Ginny."

When she looked over at him, she went shockingly red and bolted for the door to the girls' dormitories.7 Harry wondered what that was about and made a mental note to ask Ron no make that Hermione. Just then Colin Creevey arrived in the common room pestering both Ron and Hermione about getting their help with getting a picture of Harry, and decided to head up to his own dormitory so as to avoid Colin.

Dumbledore's POV8

Why hadn't it worked, normally he could get a muggle to agree to anything. Why was Vernon Dursley any different? When he had heard from Professor McGonagall that Harry's aunt and uncle had thrown him out he had went to #4 Privet Drive immediately. He had confronted Vernon and Petunia Dursley just after Vernon had arrived home from work. When he had gotten there Vernon had berated him for his "Weirdness" then exclaimed that he was adamant that Harry was not going to return to his doorstep. Albus went so far as to attempt a Confundus Charm that had utterly failed to take hold. He was also perplexed by this never before had a spell failed him.

Albus was contemplating this as he paced his office as he usually did on nights when he couldn't sleep. Well this wouldn't do it was almost five in the morning, he had a meeting with the heads of the DMLE and DCW as well as Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Harry in just over elven hours. He just hoped that this wouldn't doom his plan to destroy Tom Riddle forever. Harry must remain safe and the only way to do that would be to somehow get him back into the home of his only living relatives.

End Dumbledore's POV

The next day went about as well as could be expected considering that Harry had History of Magic in the morning and Potions in the afternoon both with Slytherin. However Harry made it to his meeting at Professor McGonagall's Office on time with only a hint of aggravation at having to deal with Malfoy all day and Snape for the last two hours. Harry knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's office a little nervous.

"Enter Harry." Came the soothing tones of Professor Dumbledore.

As Harry entered the Office he had been in just the day prior he noticed that while it still looked the same it no longer felt as encouraging as it had on his previous visits. Though that may have had something to do with the individuals that were there this time. There was of course Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall seated on a couch along with Madam Pomfrey the school matron. However there was a short plump witch with long flowing jet black hair seated in one of the offices arm chairs and a tall thin witch with shoulder length steel grey hair seated at Professor McGonagall's desk. With the second witch Harry was reminded of someone but he couldn't quite place it to whom.

She was the one to speak. "Hello Harry, I'm Madam Bones, the Head of the DMLE I assume that you know my niece Susan," now Harry saw the resemblance "at least by sight she's in your year in Hufflepuff. This is Ms. Welding she is the head of the DCW." She indicated the other unknown witch. "This meeting is only a preliminary one, just for introductions we will be here at eight thirty Saturday morning for a more formal meeting and to work on the matter at hand."

"Oh… okay… Madam Bones." Harry responded rather inarticulately.

"Harry this meeting will not be recorded in any manner and will just be sort of an ice-breaker. It will also be rather short. This way we can let you know why each of us is here and to, hopefully, put you at ease." Said Ms. Welding. "I'll go first then; as I am the head of the DCW I am tasked with seeing that your rights are not trod upon. You are twelve now so you do have a bit of a say in what happens to you. I hope that you will speak your mind as to the situation if to no one else here at least to me. Also you may call me Patricia if you like."

The next to speak was Madam Pomfrey. "Harry, I'm here in case we have need of medical assistance be that for documentation of old injuries or for assistance with any psychological problems that arise from the events that precipitated these meetings."

"As I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts it is my duty to be present for these meetings as you do not have a guardian in the Magical world. Though I am uncertain as to why we have the heads of the DMLE and DCW." Said Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, I will be at these meetings as I am your head of house. My purpose here is much the same as Professor Dumbledore's and Ms. Welding's. Though if you wish I can be absent from any meeting after this." Said Professor McGonagall looking a little worried by what Harry's Response might be.

Finally Madam Bones stated her reason for being at this meeting. "Harry I am here to see that the law is upheld in all of this. I am also here because if any legal action must be taken against your former guardian's it will be taken care of through my own department. To answer your query, Albus, we are here because it is Harry Potter and we do not trust any of our subordinates to be circumspect about this case. Now Harry do you have any questions?"

"A few I guess." Harry replied. "I told my friends Ron and Hermione about this, should I not have? They offered to ask their parents if I could stay with them come next summer but I told them to hold off until I knew more. May I ask them to ask their parents? Also earlier in the summer I was sent a warning about using magic outside of school, I didn't use the hover charm. It was a house elf named Dobby who wanted me to promise not to come back to school this year is there any way that I could get my name cleared?9"

Ms. Welding responded first. "Well Harry you are free to tell whomever you wish about circumstance you are in. You don't need to worry about that, and asking your friends' parents about staying with them to begin the summer will make this quite a bit easier in the long run because much of this most likely will not be able to be sorted out until the summer anyway."

"What do you mean the Hover Charm used at your residence on 31 July was a house elf? There isn't one registered for that location, if there was we would have researched to see if it was you or the house elf that used the magic." Madam Bones interjected as soon as Ms. Welding finished.

"I mean what I said Madam Bones. I was visited by a house elf named Dobby who had been stealing my mail all summer, and he wanted me to promise that I wouldn't return to Hogwarts for the year." Replied Harry.

"Minerva do you have a phial in your office?" Madam Bones asked

"No I don't keep them in my office. I teach transfiguration not potions as you well know, being a former student of mine Amelia." Replied Professor McGonagall rather coldly10. It took Harry a second to realize that Madam Bones was Amelia.

Just then Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "I have a few in my bag here Madam Bones." Handing over a small crystal phial.

Madam Bones started to speak as she took the phial. "Harry I'm going to teach you how to extract a copy of a memory. First you need to concentrate on the memory you want to show. Then you put your wand to your right temple and pull it away slowly. The memory strand will cling to your wand until you tap your index finger on the wand twice like this." Harry did as he was told and Madam Bones collected the memory. "I will review this in the morning along with Ms. Hopkirk and will have the results of that meeting for you on Saturday."

"Well I guess I have a couple of letters to write. I hope you all have a nice evening" Harry said as he made to leave.

"Actually Harry, I have one more question for you. It is procedural but important." Ms. Welding stopped him before he stood up. "Will Professor McGonagall be joining us on Saturday?"

"If she wants to I don't have a problem with it." Replied Harry

Back in the common room Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and found a rather secluded corner of the common room before he spoke. "Ms. Welding told me that I not only could but in fact I should ask your parents if I can stay with them at least for the start of the summer since that's when most of this will have to wait for. Hermione, how familiar are your parents with owl post?"

"Fairly familiar Harry, I send them a letter every month telling them how I'm doing, and they send one back with the news from home." Hermione said.

"Alright then I'll send Hedwig to Ron's parents and use a school owl for yours. I don't think your mother would take too kindly to getting another visit from a school owl so soon after the last one that was sent Ron." Harry explained when he saw the puzzled look on Ron's face.

"Wait, I could ask Percy if I can borrow Hermes." Ron said. "Let me go see." He came back from the other side of the common room looking mad. "That prat won't let me use Hermes even though I said I wanted to write to Mom and Dad. He said 'what if I need Hermes for my own correspondence' like anyone but mom would want to write to him or receive a letter from him. Beside it would just have been a quick trip I mean even Errol can make a round trip in a day, with a sizable rest."

Harry then set about drafting two nearly identical copies of a letter that explained his situation and asked if it would be possible for him to spend the next summer with them if the need arose. After dinner the three went to the owlry to mail the letters. It did take some coaxing to get Hedwig down from her perch and it was only Hermione that could manage to do it, but the two letters were eventually on their way to being delivered. The owls receiving instructions to wait for a reply.

Friday went much smoother than had Wednesday and for that matter Thursday. For starters no one received a Howler when the mail came, though Harry was pleased to note that he received a response to the letters he had written to both Hermione's and Ron's parents. Ron's folks said that they would be delighted to do so. Hermione's parents on the other hand were more reserved stating that they would house him but were not sure if they could do so for the entire summer.11 Harry was okay with this at least they were being honest with him. So he went into the day with good news and such high spirits even another lousy class with Professor Lockhart couldn't dampen them.

1 Rowling, J. K. "Gilderoy Lockhart." In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 89-94. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000.

2 Rayrae118. "It's OK Not To Be OK (But I Promise, I'm Trying)." FanFiction. April 16, 2013. Accessed August 14, 2015.

3 From this point forward the Department of Child Welfare will be abbreviated DCW in all but its official letters to Harry.

4 From this point forward the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be abbreviated DMLE in all but its official letters to Harry.

5 Rowling, J. K. "Gilderoy Lockhart." In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 94-96. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000.

6 Rowling, J. K. "Gilderoy Lockhart." In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 96-103. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000.

7 I'm attempting to build a relationship here that will be much more defined than the one presented to us by J.K. Rowling. If you are not a Harry/Ginny Shipper, oh well, I am. But this is going to be a Harry/Multi at any rate.

8 I will always use Character's Name POV when I switch to another's Point of View. When I switch back to Harry's POV I will always use End Character's Name POV.

9 What can I say I don't like the idea of this hanging over Harry's head for Fudge and Umbridge to use latter in the series, and since it is still rather recent it's on his mind I had him ask.

10 There is no bad blood here, McGonagall is just agitated at the news that Harry was falsely accused of a crime and is taking it out on Madam Bones.

11 This may seem cold but you must remember that they as of yet have not met Harry beyond a small meet and greet at the end of the previous year. Harry is basically a complete stranger to them.


	2. The Saturday meetings

_AN: So since I cannot upload from my house I will be uploading a few chapters at a time when I have the chance. I will also check my messages at the same time. This part will most likely be short, in comparison to the other parts, since not much will change in this story. Yes I know that I didn't have Harry's first lesson with Lockhart but well it's in the book and it happened the same as then._

 _Legal bit: I do not own any creation that is from J.K. Rowling just my own ideas but I do profusely thank her for the great world she has created for us to work with._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part I**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

Chapter 2

The Saturday meetings

Saturday morning was a bit of a shock for Harry. The main reason for this was that he wasn't expecting to be roused by Oliver Wood quite that early for Quidditch practice on the first Saturday of the term. While Harry loved Quidditch, being woken up at a quarter of five in the morning was borderline insane in his book.

When he finally made it down to the common room, Harry noticed that the rest of the team seemed to be waiting on him. Just as they were leaving the common room Harry thought that he should warn Oliver that he had a meeting with Professor McGonagall. "Oliver I have a meeting this morning at eight thirty with Professor McGonagall and I can't be late. I'm in enough trouble as it is with how Ron and I arrived at school this year, or had you forgotten about that?" Harry told Oliver on their way out of the portrait hole

"Oh Fine I'll call practice for you at seven thirty so that you can get cleaned up… ok seven so you can eat as well." Oliver said and then amended due to the look from Harry. "But the rest of us are going to be out there until ten."

That statement was met with a few grumbles but when they finally made it to the pitch they saw that another group were already there practicing.

"What is the meaning of this? I booked the pitch for the Gryffindor team practice the first night of term! What are you doing here Flint?" roared Oliver.

Then a Green streak barely visible in the early morning light shot towards the ground followed by six more and landed in front of Oliver. "Sorry but I've got a note." Marcus Flint said as he handed a slip of parchment to Oliver.

Oliver read it aloud. "I, Professor Severus Snape, do herby give permission for the Slytherin Quidditch team to have the sole use of the Quidditch pitch owing to the need for training of their new seeker even though the Pitch had been previously reserved by Oliver Wood." Oliver shoved the parchment back at Flint then continued "So you've replaced Higgs have you, with whom?"

Just then Draco Malfoy pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Me, and as an added bonus my father gifted the team with new brooms. You see my father can afford the best." Just then Harry noticed that the Slytherins all had matching brooms that had Nimbus 2001 stenciled on the side in silver.

Harry couldn't help himself and before he knew it he said. "I guess you would need training Malfoy seeing how your dad had to buy your way onto your house team."

Malfoy sneered in response. "What would you know about parents Potter, you were just a drooling baby when your half-wit Father and mud-blood mother were killed, and if you don't learn how to treat your betters you'll meet the same fate so..."

It was at that moment that Katie Bell decked Malfoy while yelling. "YOU FILTHY VILE PERSON! NO DRACO, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A PERSON YOU UTTER WASTE OF SPACE! I SHOULD CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVIAN FOR SAYING THAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IF I HAD MY WAND ON ME, YOU WOULD BE WISHING I HAD KILLED YOU!1" As Fred and George grabbed her to drag her back to the Castle her words left her and she just started to scream incoherently.

By the time, they made it to the entrance hall Katie finally settled down and said. "You can put me down guys, I'm fine now really." She said still seething with rage

"Are you sure." Said Fred

"Because that was a brilliant display of a woman gone crazy that you put on down there." Said George.

"Yeah Katie, not that he didn't deserve what happened, hitting Malfoy might come back to haunt you later." Said Harry still a little in shock by what had transpired. "But thanks for sticking up for me, not that I needed you to of course."

"I know Harry I just couldn't stand to hear him speak like that I'm going to go tell Professor McGonagall what happened. I know that Malfoy will be telling Professor Snape to get me in trouble." Katie said.

"Don't worry we'll all back you up so that he won't be able to twist it too bad." Said Angelina somberly.

"I'll even give a record of my memory so that Professor McGonagall can see for herself that he deserved it for what he said." Harry chipped in.

"You can do that Harry?" Gaped Alicia. "They don't teach that here at Hogwarts, My uncle only learned it when he joined the Auror Academy for submitting reports. How did you learn?"

"I was taught how because of an incident that happened this summer. A member of the DMLE wanted my version of the story to see if they could clear up the matter." Harry told his teammates. It wasn't that he didn't trust them with the knowledge that he had been kicked out of his home, just that he wasn't feeling like talking about it at that time.

With the team's plan for the morning practice shot, they decided to all head into the great hall and wait for breakfast. Just before breakfast started Professor McGonagall entered the great hall and was practically ambushed by the team letting her know the situation.

"All right I have heard your side of this and since you came to me I will look into it. Ms. Bell you will however lose fifty house points for your physical attack on Mr. Malfoy and an additional fifty for the threats that you made against him. You will also serve a detention with me during the first Hogsmeade visit for your rash behavior. When I have reviewed the memory provided by Mr. Potter. I will then decide if any further punishments are necessary. Come with me Mr. Potter so that I might conduct this memory review." Said a rather disappointed Professor McGonagall.

When they were up two floors and headed down a seldom-used corridor Professor McGonagall spoke to Harry again. "Mr. Potter I'm not sure I agree with your decision to inform your teammates that you know how to submit memories; but I do believe that doing so in this instance will prove to be the right thing. When Professor Snape hears of this it will be good to present the proof to him of his own student's culpability in the matter." She stopped them in front of a stone gargoyle and said. "Licorice Wand."

Then the gargoyle leapt to the side saying. "Good Morning Deputy-Headmistress." Then a spiral staircase started to wend its way up from the floor. They both stepped on to ride up to a landing and just as Professor McGonagall was about to knock they heard. "You may enter Minerva and Harry. I was expecting you." They opened the door and Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk. "I assume this is about the disturbance that happened down at the Quidditch pitch this morning. Oh don't look so surprised Harry I have found that my office in in a great spot to hear many things coming from the grounds. Additionally Ms. Bell's voice was quite raised and carried quite well on this calm morning. I did not however hear what had precipitated this outburst from her. Is that why you have come here?"

"Yes Albus, Mr. Potter wanted to submit his memory to me as evidence in the matter. I wondered if we might use your pensive for this." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh be my guest but I think that we might want to have Severus here as well just to save time. I do believe that he will want to be here for this. Fawkes would you please go and collect Severus he should just be finishing up with his meeting with Draco by now." That last bit was to a bird perched on a stand behind Professor Dumbledore's Desk. Just as Harry focused on the bird it disappeared in a small fireball. Only to return mere seconds latter with Snape, still in his nightclothes, in tow.

"What is the meaning of this Headmaster? I was going to come see you as soon as I had dressed and was presentable but as you can see your Phoenix was most insistent that I come now." Snape said then continued after a slight pause while he scanned the room. "What are they doing here? If this has to do with the vicious and unprovoked attack on Draco Malfoy that this boy started I will see him expelled, and that girl that struck and threatened Draco removed from the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the very least."

"It is about that incident yes. Actually Fawkes would you go and collect both Ms. Bell and young Mr. Malfoy and also any one professor that is currently in the great hall and bring them back here for us." With another fireball, the bird was gone only to return with first Katie Bell, then Draco Malfoy, and finally Professor Sinestra2 each with a separate fireball to mark their entrance. While Fawkes was doing that, Professor Dumbledore pulled out his pensive. Harry looked at the item that Professor Dumbledore grabbed and noticed that it was a shallow stone bowl that had several symbols carved around the rim and contained a weird substance in it that was somewhere between a liquid and a gas. "Harry I would like you to remember the events of this Morning and pull them out as you did the last time you gave a memory. Now just bring them over here and double tap your wand above the pensive so that we might review them. Ah Liana I'm sorry to bring you here on such short notice however we seem to be in need of a chaperone at the moment. I need you to keep an eye these three while Minerva, Severus and I review some memories. Severus before we go into Harry's memory I want you to add the memory of the version of events that Draco told you for comparison to the events that are in Harry's memory.3" When that memory strand was added to the pensive the three professors one by one dipped their heads and disappeared into the device.

"You have already learned how to give memories Mr. Potter, impressive." Stated Professor Sinestra. However, after that statement the four of them stayed very quiet until the three professors returned from the pensive a few minutes later.

When they did return the first to come out was Professor McGonagall who looked both angry but also concerned. Then it was Snape who just looked disgusted. Finally it was Professor Dumbledore with his usual look of calm.

Snape was the first to speak though he did so with barely concealed disgust in his voice. "You will lose ninety points for your house Draco, fifty for the threat to Potter and forty for lying to me about what happened. You will also serve detention with me for the next three Saturdays; I don't appreciate being lied to Draco.4 Also the Headmaster stated and I agree that the six Nimbus 2001s that are now in the possession of Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Victor Bole, Harold Derrick and Miles Bletchley will be confiscated and given over to the school; so that those students that want to try out for their house teams but cannot afford to purchase a broom might have the opportunity to do so."

"As I stated in the pensive, it creates a rather dangerous precedent if we allow a parent to buy their child's way onto their house team. Would we then get secret benefactors for other teams to get students on them that are of lesser skill than those that are already in place?" Professor Dumbledore stated evenly. "I have also decided that all practice sessions will be monitored by a school employee until such times as we can hire a chaperone for each house team, so that another occurrence of this magnitude does not happen again.5 Now then, I do believe that our business here is completed and we all have a full day ahead of us I believe."

At quarter to eight Harry was just turning down the transfiguration corridor when he spotted Susan Bones headed for the Library. Harry couldn't stop himself from greeting his fellow second year. "Hi Susan."

"H-hi H-Harry." Susan said tentatively.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry

"Y-yeah, I'm just not sure why you're talking to me. I mean we're in the same year but not the same house. It's rather rare when houses mix outside of the classes that they have together you know." Said Susan.

"Why? I mean I know that we have our own house teams for Quidditch and all but why can't people be friends with someone of a different house? It just seems funny to me." Replied Harry.

"True I guess. I mean we have more in common than most people here at Hogwarts." Susan said after she thought about it for a second.

"What do you mean by that Susan?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well we're both Orphans whose parents were killed in the wizarding war they even say that my dad was killed by you-know-who himself. My older brother Ethan and I are being raised by our aunt Amelia now. I know that you're being raised by your muggle aunt and uncle. How are you handling that? They surely told you all about your parents." Susan said with a little hesitation.

"I didn't know all that about you. But my aunt and uncle never told me anything about my parents. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my letter to come here." Harry revealed.

"I never would have thought that. Imagine the Great Harry Potter not knowing he was a wizard. That would blow the minds of every one of the girls in the dorms, at least the ones that were raised in the magical world. Hell in my dorm I think that only Lilian wouldn't be, and that's only because she's a muggle-born. The rest of us knew of the magical world and of you growing up." Susan said a little agog. "So what are doing going to the Transfiguration corridor?"

"I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall in a little while and I thought that if I was early it would be better for me with how the term started and all. Why are you on your way to the library?" Harry responded.

"Right the whole flying car thing. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my Herbology essay about Mandrakes that Professor Sprout assigned us yesterday. I better let you get to your meeting Harry, bye." Susan said and turned away

"Bye Susan, good luck with the essay." Harry said by way of a farewell.

When Harry got to Professor McGonagall's he knocked and was told to enter. "Ah Mr. Potter I'm actually glad that you are early. Both you and Mr. Weasley will be doing your detentions tonight. You will be assisting Professor Lockhart while Ron will be working for Mr. Filch." Professor McGonagall told him.

"Ah professor is there any way that I can switch with Ron? I'd rather not work with Professor Lockhart." Harry asked expectantly.

"No Mr. Potter. At any rate Professor Lockhart requested you personally." Professor McGonagall replied. "At any rate I was informed of a change to the meeting just a bit ago. A young Auror candidate will be here to take notes so we will be moving the meeting to one of the unused classrooms here in this hall; as my office is not large enough to fit that many people comfortably."

They exited the office and went down the hall to another room with a young woman who had bubblegum pink hair. As she stood up, she clipped the edge of the desk that she was sitting at and tripped.

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks and you must be Harry." The pink haired woman said excitedly while she stood back up.

"Mr. Potter this is Auror Cadet Nymphodora Tonks, Cadet Tonks this is Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall stated flatly. Harry did notice that Tonks' hair changed from pink to a violent shade of red when Professor McGonagall said her first name. "You'll have to forgive her she doesn't seem to enjoy her first name."

"You'd hate it too if you were named Nymphodora. I can tell that you were surprised that my hair changed color at the mention of my name. I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will. I can even change my height by a little bit but I'm still short.6" She sounded a little dejected when she was talking about being short.

"Ah Harry I see you have met our young cadet Tonks." Madam Bones said as she entered the room. "I hope that you don't mind this change to the meeting but she is faster at taking notes than I am. This way I won't have to stop you if you're speaking too fast."

"Do you trust her? Will she be silent about this?" Harry asked warily and he noticed that Tonks looked a little annoyed by these questions.

"Let's see. Cadet Tonks are you willing to submit to a wizard's oath that you will not divulge any information about these proceedings in any way with anyone who is not a member of them on pain of the loss of your magic?" Madam Bones asked her young assistant.

"Yes Ma'am. If that is what I need to do." Tonks replied without a thought.

"Well Harry, is that enough? Will you go through with the vow since it must be made with you as you are the primary person of interest in the matter?" Madam Bones said as she evaluated Harry evenly.

"No ma'am I think that will do just fine. I wouldn't want her to lose her magic for a slip of the tongue when someone else was able to hear." Harry said a little shocked.

"On a different note Harry, I would like to extend the apologies of the Improper Use of Magic Office of the DMLE. Due to your submitted memory we have cleared your name of the infraction." Madam Bones said in a happier tone.

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry said politely.

"Ah hello Patricia, Poppy I see we are only waiting for Albus now." Madam Bones said to the newcomers to the room. Harry realized that Patricia was Ms. Welding since he knew from last year that Poppy was Madam Pomfrey's first Name.

"Hello" they both said in unison.

"I'm Sorry. I seem to have kept you all waiting." Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the room at that precise moment. "Good Morning all."

They all greeted him in kind.

"Now let's get to business." Said Madam Bones. "Patricia what did you find in the search for a will from either James and/or Lily Potter?"

"There is a joint will logged with the goblins of Gringotts two days before they went into hiding. However, I couldn't find any indication that it was ever read and the bequests completed. When I dug a little deeper into it, I found that the will was sealed by an order of the Wizengamot. It would have needed to be a High Warlock, Supreme Warlock or an officer of the Wizengamot to do that. That leaves us with one of twenty-four no twenty-three people that did this. Thankfully, Harry is over the age of eleven, he can request that it be unsealed and the Wizengamot can't do anything to stop it." Ms. Welding said while reviewing her notes.

"Are we certain that is the wisest decision at this juncture?" Dumbledore asked the group.

1 Well that came out of nowhere that I had planned.

2 I just rolled a die with the teachers that were working at the school at the time. I wanted the chance that another teacher besides the heads of house would be in the room for this. For those of you who are knowledgeable on this that means ten beyond Snape and McGonagall.

3 Just because this is the manipulative Dumbledore doesn't mean he is blind to what Draco is at this point. This is all part of his plan to rescue Draco.

4 Draco's version of the story is irrelevant beyond the fact that it was a lie.

5 The chaperone's duties are just to be a "responsible" adult to be at the practices. However, the really good captains will use them as a sounding board for ideas and team make-up after try-outs. The Gryffindor chaperone will be somewhat like an assistant to the captain. And they will help the heads of house with picking who to name captain.

6 I see Tonks as being naturally only five foot. When she is acting as an auror cadet, she is five foot six. She can gain only six inches but loose a foot in height.


	3. The Saturday Meeting Continues

_AN: Yeah I know it was evil to leave the last chapter there but it was getting too long. The impromptu scene that I wrote to remove the slug incident just kind of took on a life of its own, as did the conversation with Susan Bones. While they were not important to that chapter, they were for later developments to the story arc and I felt that they fit best in that spot. Also quite a bit of this chapter is from my last story just re-work to fit this one._

 _Legal bit: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe other than that which comes out of my own twisted mind._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part I**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

Chapter 3

The Saturday Meeting Continues

"Why would you ask that Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked shocked. "Shouldn't we strive to make sure that the wishes of James and Lily are followed?"

"Whoever sealed the will did so for a good reason. Obviously they felt that it would best if the will was not read." Professor Dumbledore stated evenly.

"I want to know what my parents had to say in their will." Harry stated firmly. "Where do I need to go to request the will? What do I need to request the will? When can I request the will?"

"To be honest Harry you need to go to Gringotts to request the will. You will then need to speak to your account manager you can then ask for him to unseal the will. The earliest that you can do this is during the Christmas Holliday." Said Madam Bones evenly.

"What's an account Manager?" Harry asked perplexed.

"He is the goblin that is in charge of your family vault. Surely you visited him when he told you how your trust vault works." Ms. Welding explained.

"No I didn't. I didn't even know I had an account manager, or that I was using a trust vault." Harry replied still in shock a little.

"What? You've never seen your account manager? How can that be? How did you get access to your vault then?" Madam Bones fired of shocked.

Harry had to think about these before he answered. "No ma'am never, but Hagrid had my vault key when he collected me before my first year. In fact it was Hagrid that took me shopping for my school things last year."

"Hagrid had your key? How did he get your key?" Madam Bones asked outraged.

"That would be because of me Madam Bones." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "I sought to insulate Harry from as much of the spectacle that his return to the magical world was to create. I only had Harry's best interest in mind. Should I not have?"

"Of course you should have had his best interest in mind Albus. However, the way you went about it was highly irregular. The key to a vault, even to a trust vault, is not something that should just be handed out to anyone. Especially to someone with Hagrid's record." Madam Bones stated. "Besides, Harry should find out about how Gringotts works, how his vault works. That will happen on his Christmas Break. He will be escorted by four Aurors that I will select myself. I think Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Harper and Yowls."

"Might I suggest Allister Moody? In place of Harper or Yowls" Dumbledore suggested

"You can suggest him however he won't be going on this. He has decided to call it a career. He is retiring on Halloween." Madam Bones stated.

"Unfortunately Harry, we must now discuss your previous guardians." Ms. Welding stated flatly. "You need only state what you want to Harry. However, I think it would be best if you started as far back as you can remember."

Harry wasn't sure if he could tell them anything. However, he was shocked and surprised when Professor McGonagall moved her chair over next to his and held his hand. With that show of support he started to speak, he didn't know why he just felt that it was necessary to do so. "The first memory I have that I'm certain of I was three or four, I asked my aunt and uncle what happened to my parents, why they weren't around. Their response was to yell at me. They told me that my parents were nothing but irresponsible drunks and had caused a massive accident that wound up with my parents dead and them raising me. My Uncle Vernon then shoved me into the cupboard under the stairs, which is where I slept until I was almost eleven. I was told to never ask questions about my parents and was subject to three days of no meals and just water to subsist on." With this statement, the women gasped but Harry just continued. "I must not have learned my lesson properly because not two days after I was released from the cupboard I was again locked in it; because I asked my aunt what my parents were like within earshot of my uncle. That earned me another three days along with a beating that made it hard to breathe for a good while even after the confinement was over."

Harry told them many stories of similar instances where his questions led to punishments for him. He included times he performed accidental magic where he was beaten and locked up even longer then when he'd ask questions. He told them how he hadn't even known what his birthday was until he had gone to school since it was never celebrated. He told them not only of the abuse by his uncle and aunt but also by his cousin Dudley at his uncle's insistence. He told them of the time he had gone to his schoolteacher, Mr. Crosswaithe, when he was eight and earned a six-week confinement. The teacher assumed that Harry was lying to get Vernon, the teacher's old Smeltings chum, in trouble. He told them how Vernon never hit Harry anywhere that couldn't be covered with clothes or healed up before the end of summer. He even delved into not having any friends until Ron, because his cousin Dudley scared off any child that got close to Harry. He told them that his uncle beat him when he returned from school with grades that were better than Dudley's grades were. He mentioned that there were a few times after sever beatings that his Aunt had stopped before Vernon's anger waned that the next day she would have marks on her that she had to cover up. He told them of the time that he had received his worst ever beating. That happened because of a shopping excursion in London an oddly dressed old man walked up to Harry on a crowded street shook his hand and told him what a pleasure it was to meet him. The result was that shopping excursion was cut short and when they returned to #4 Privet Drive Vernon had beat Harry until he was unconscious. He told them how he had been forced to cook and clean for the Dursleys from the age of six and that if he hadn't finished his daily chores how he wouldn't receive dinner that night and that most days the list he was given was far too much for him or anyone really to complete in a day. He even told of times when Vernon would come home from work after a bad day and take it out on Harry. he told them of the lengths that his Uncle Vernon went to in order to keep him from getting his letter from Hogwarts. He finished his tale of abuse with how his uncle imprisoned him; and how Ron, Fred and George Weasley had rescued him.

Three hours later when Harry finished telling of the abuses that he endured at the hands of his relatives saw mixed reactions from the others in the room. Professor McGonagall sitting next to Harry wept silently. Both Madam Bones and Tonks looked about ready to curse someone. Ms. Welding looked like she was contemplating punishments or charges at least. Madam Pomfrey appeared to be looking to be on the verge of tears herself. However, Professor Dumbledore just sat there contemplatively.

Dumbledore's POV

How could this have happened? The Blood ward should have kept Harry safe. Could he have been wrong about the ward? No, it is more likely that Vernon was just far more violent than he had thought. Yes, that was it now how was he going to get Harry back in with his Aunt. "Obviously Vernon Dursley must be charged with child abuse. Then I believe that Harry should be able to go back to living with his aunt and cousin."

"What? I don't think so Albus. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley will all be charged with several counts of abuse, endangerment, assault, and for the adults neglect." Amelia yelled over the shocked murmurs of the rest of the room. "I have half a mind to recommend a charge of criminal negligence for the person responsible for placing Harry with them if I knew who that was."

"I know who did it." Minerva said quietly next to Harry.

"What?" Both Amelia and Patricia said in unison.

"I said that I know how Harry came to be at the home of his relatives." Minerva said louder this time.

This statement caused Albus to worry since he had been the one to place Harry there. However, he could not see how to get out of this. He had to think of how to get out of this.

Then Minerva started to speak not to the group but just to Harry. "After I heard the fate of your parents I went to Privet Drive in my animagus form. I knew that your aunt lived there from when I helped your mother on her Charms Mastery. I spent the entire day watching your aunt and cousin and also your uncle somewhat. I was sure that they were not the sort of people to take care of you. I mean the man went to work on a Sunday for heaven only knows what purpose. I even told this to Albus when he showed up near eleven thirty that night. I explained to him the horrible type of person your uncle was, mind you, I had no idea that he was capable of what he did to you, and that your cousin was not shaping up to be much better. However, Albus told me that you would be best growing up there, that it would be best for you to be away from the fame and glory that would follow you in the magical world and I let myself believe his line of reasoning since, well it was Albus Dumbledore. I had my doubts but Albus assured me that you would be quite safe there. I was there when Hagrid brought you on the flying motor bike he borrowed from Sirius Black. I even kissed your scar before Albus left you in front of the door; for 'them' to find in the morning with no more than a note to explain everything." This revelation received gasps from everyone in the room save Albus. "I-I placed the warming charm on you so that you would not get cold before I left, truth be told I came back later that night and laid next to you for a while in my animagus form I didn't want to leave you then and I see now that I shouldn't have. I realize that you most likely will not forgive me and well I understand that if it is the case, but believe me when I say that I will never again allow something like this to happen to you ever again."

He noticed that all this time Harry's hand hadn't left Minerva's. After Minerva finished speaking Harry just sat there thinking.

End Dumbledore's POV

Harry sat there just thinking about what his professor had just told him. He could see where he should be hurt, that he was basically betrayed by yet another person in authority, just like his school teacher three years ago, but something told him that he should forgive her. He wasn't sure what or where this thought came to him from but he was certain that this was what he needed to do. After a long moment when all of the people in the room just sat there waiting for Harry's reaction they were stunned by his four simple words. "I forgive you Professor." He said and then after a few seconds he continued. "I don't know why, but I feel that this is the right thing to do." Harry then looked right at Professor Dumbledore and asked a simple question. "Why professor, why did you leave me there?"

Professor Dumbledore didn't even take a second to think of his response. "As Minerva stated Harry, I thought it best that you not be exposed to the fame of being the boy who lived. I thought it best that you grew up a normal boy. Clearly I chose poorly."

"Yes Albus, you chose poorly." Madam Bones spat. "Then you compounded it by not even checking on him for a decade, especially after he showed up here showing obvious signs of an abused child."

"I think we should take a break now it's almost noon. I think after we eat Harry should go to the infirmary and have a thorough non-invasive exam. Just for medical proof to corroborate the statements that Harry made." Ms. Welding stated trying to ease the tension in the room.

The others readily agreed, though it was some time before Madam Bones finally stopped glaring at Professor Dumbledore and finally nodded her assent.

They made their way to the great hall as a group. They were almost to the entrance of the great hall when they stopped in their tracks due to an excited scream. "Oh My God! Auntie Amelia, why are you here? When did you get here? How long are you staying? Are you going to eat lunch with Ethan and me?" Susan Bones asked her aunt in rapid fire.

"Sl-slow down Susan dear let me answer a question before you ask another one. First I'm here for work, second I got here this morning, third I'll be here until this evening, and finally I'll dine with you and your brother if you both want me to." The DMLE head said to her excited niece.

Just then, an older boy who looked a bit similar to Susan came thundering out of the Great Hall with his wand in his hand yelling as he came. "Don't worry Suzy, I'll get however hurt you. Oh… hi… Aunt Amelia. I was just… Well you see I heard Su…"

"Don't call me Suzy I'm twelve now I'm not a little girl anymore Ethan!" Susan yelled at her older brother.

"Okay you two. Is that any way to behave in front of your favorite aunt?" Madam Bones said only slightly cross with them.

"No Aunt Amelia." They both said in unison. Thought Ethan added. "You know you're my only aunt."

"Of course I do you cheeky little brat. Now what do you say to spending your lunch today with your aunt?" Madam Bones asked her Nephew.

"Sure Aunt Amelia. I can introduce you to Zara if you want. I mean you kept asking about her all summer because I was writing to her." Ethan said a little nervously.

"Oh Ethen I think that would be lovely. Now if only I had brought some of the old family albums with me." Madam Bones said then started to laugh at the look of horror in her nephew's eyes. "Do you think that I would really do that to you Ethan?"

"No not really." Ethan said chagrined "well come on the food is wonderful" and he led the way for his aunt and sister into the great hall.

When Harry entered the great hall, he went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Hermione while saying. "Hey guys, how's your day going?"

"Boring, really Harry how about yours?" Ron said.

"It would be less boring Ronald if you did some work like the eighteen inch essay that we got from Professor Sprout on the uses of mandrakes. Its due Monday first thing and you haven't even started it." Hermione sniped back at Ron and ignored his muttering. "My day is going fine I finished all of my essays but if you need me to I'll check yours when you finish them."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said.

"So how are the meetings going?" Hermione asked trying to seem nonchalant. "Anything that concerns us?"

"Nothing that concerns your families yet. Here's something though I found out that my parents will was sealed and that it was Dumbledore who placed me with my relatives." Harry told his two best friends.

"How can a will not be read especially when there is a small child involved? It's very illegal. They should have at least had the child care clause followed." Hermione stated.

"Hey Harry what happened this morning? Why weren't you in the dorm when I woke up?" Ron Asked through a mouthful of food.

"Oh Oliver woke me up for Quidditch Practice real early. We wound up not having practice because the Slytherin team was already there practicing because they had just named Malfoy seeker." Harry said. "Malfoy only got it because his father bought the whole team Nimbus 2001s."

"That's not fair!" Ron yelped

"That can't be allowed." Hermione said more subdued

"Well that's the thing. While we were on the ground, Malfoy insulted my parents and me then Katie decked him. Your brothers dragged her back to the castle. We had to see Dumbledore, he had the Nimbus' confiscated from the rest of the Slytherin team for use by people attempting to try out for their own house teams. Though Katie did get a detention and the loss of one hundred house points or didn't you notice that we were down in the negatives." Harry informed them.

"So is Slytherin." Ron stated.

"Yeah Malfoy lost ninety points as well." Harry told them. "I got to go up to the infirmary for a physical for the proceedings. See you guys later in the common room."

When Harry got to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him. "Come along Mr. Potter come back her behind this privacy curtain so that we can get started." She told him. When Harry got behind the curtain, Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and started poking and prodding Harry and with each, her expression got more and more horrified though she kept taking copious notes. When she was finished, she told Harry to lie on the bed. Just as she had finished her exam Professor McGonagall, Cadet Tonks, Ms. Welding and Madam Bones entered the infirmary.

"Professor Dumbledore will not be joining us for the rest of the day he was suddenly called away by Cornelius Fudge." Professor McGonagall told the group.

"How that man became Minister for Magic is beyond me." Said Madam Bones. "He can't make a decision on his own."

"Yes, well at any rate we should really move on with the meeting, I have been told that I am authorized to fill his position." Professor McGonagall stated businesslike.

"Well Poppy, what have you found?" Ms. Welding asked.

"Here see for yourself." Madam Pomfrey stated as she waved her wand at Harry muttering "Revalo Diagnosto." With that, writing started to hover over Harry's body. The writing showed him having had multiple broken bones that never properly healed. As well as listing things such as three concussions, two bladder infections, and nutrition 5/10. All of the women gasped when they read this. She then summed up all of this in a short report for the heads of the DMLE and DCW. "I counted forty seven individual fractures to his bones and that does not include the possibility that some were broken in the same place more than once, all of which were improperly mended even by the standards of muggles. He has had three concussions one of which was severe, he has had two bladder infections and has a slight case of Anemia. In addition, his nutritional levels are below that of long-term prisoners in Azkaban. I can unequivocally state that he has been physically abused I would imagine that he has also been mentally and emotionally abused as well. I think what he told us this morning was just the tip of the iceberg as the muggles say. We know that he had an unforgivable curse used on him he has the scar and it is still seething with dark magic."

"What do you recommend as far as treatment for these maladies, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"For the bones they will need to be removed and regrown. The concussions and bladder infections are irrelevant at this point nothing that I can do for them; everything else with a course of nutritional potions taken with breakfast every day for the next three months will be fine. Harry should be able to return to his normal activity Monday but he will not be leaving here until tomorrow after I am certain that the bones healed." Madam Pomfrey said clinically.

They all sat there around Harry's bed taking it all in when Ms. Welding asked. "Harry have you gotten any responses from your friends parents?"

"Yes they both said that I can stay with them, though only for the beginning of the summer for Hermione's parents." Harry told them. "Madam Pomfrey may I let Ron and Hermione know that I'll be here for the night I told them that I would see them in the common room after we finished?"

"I'll let them know Harry, I need to make sure that Ron goes to his Detention and tell Professor Lockhart that you will not be there for yours tonight." Professor McGonagall said almost calmly. "I think that you can do yours tomorrow evening. I do believe we are finished here."

They all agreed and left. After the door shut Madam Pomfrey told Harry to lay down and then that she was going to perform a few spells on him. She informed him that first she was going to stiffen his skin over his chest so she needed him to take a deep breath and hold it in. after he did this she muttered "Carnes Lapis"1 and a weird sensation encased his chest. After this, she started to explain. "Harry I did that so that I can remove your ribs as they are all very badly damaged. This way I can have them repaired by tomorrow morning. Also I will be removing all of the other bones that have fractures in them as well." Again, after she said this Harry heard her mutter "Ossio Dispersimus."2 Then he felt the bones disappear he deemed it an odd sensation to not have bones in places that should have them. "Now I'm going to give you two potions. The first is called Skele-Gro it will regrow the bones I removed, warning it tastes nasty and will take all night to work. The second is a dreamless sleep potion that will keep you asleep for the night and make it so that you can avoid the nastier effects of the Skele-Gro." With that she took out two bottles and two glasses she filled each of the glasses with a different potion the first potion was clear but smoked when it was poured, the second was purple. After this Madam Pomfrey fed Harry the potions one by one. The first potion tasted revolting just as Madam Pomfrey had said it would the second tasted like medicine mixed with grape juice.

When Harry woke up the next morning his chest still felt stiff but other than that, he felt like normal although his right wrist didn't click when he stretched, something he could never remember happening. "Ah Harry I see that you've woken. I already ran a diagnostic on you and the bones are all right and proper so I will just give you this vial to drink and after that you can head on down to breakfast." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry drank the proffered milk like potion. It tasted just like treacle tart.3 As he was leaving Madam Pomfrey told him. "Harry you will need to drink a vial of this potion every day for the next three months at least. They will be on your nightstand every morning. Drink it then go down to breakfast."

1 Latin for Flesh Stone.

2 Latin for Scattered bones, was used in the _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ video game for the Game Boy Advance instead of Brackium Emendo but as that spell is actually meant to heal broken bones I felt this was better.

3 I envision this potion, one created by none other than Poppy Pomfrey, being somewhat like Amortentia in that it will always taste like the drinkers favorite food.


	4. The Gringotts Meeting

_AN: That last Chapter was a bit long sorry. This one has a long time skip in it to start. Mainly because nothing really changes in the story until the Christmas break. I know I used a lot of retooling of my previous story but I don't think that I can do better than I did with that material. Quite a bit of this chapter will have the same treatment. Just assume that Harry told Ron and Hermione about the rest of the meeting and took the nutritional potion until early December when Madam Pomfrey was satisfied with his health._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that J.K. Rowling created for this universe. I'm just adding my own crazy skew._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Redux Part 1**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

Chapter 4

The Gringotts Meeting

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets1

Harry woke up the morning of the start of the Christmas break forgetting that he had plans from the meeting way back in September. He got dressed noting that since he was on the nutritional draft that he had gained almost four inches in height though he was still skinny. He woke Ron and went to the common room to wait for him and Hermione so they all could go to Breakfast.

"G-good m-morning H-Harry." Ginny said very shyly as he entered the common room.

"Ood moorning Ginny." Harry yawned in response. "What are you doing down here so early?"

"I-I was seeing Vikki, Eloise and Tari off for the Hogwarts Express and didn't feel like going back to an empty dorm so I sat on the couch to wait for Fred and George for breakfast." Ginny said barely above a whisper.

"Good morning Harry, oh and you too Ginny, I didn't see you there." Hermione said as she came out the door to the girls' dorms. "Ron not down here yet?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, its Saturday you'd think that I could sleep in a little on the first day of break." Ron said grumpily fixing his robes. "So are we going down to breakfast or what?"

"Yeah Ron. Hey, Ginny would you like to come with us instead of waiting for Fred and George?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

"Why are you inviting her?" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny said glaring at her youngest older brother.

"Because I was trying to be nice, she's the only one in her year in Gryffindor staying for the holiday." Harry said stunned at his friend's lack of caring for his sister. "Come on Ginny, Hermione lets go if Ron wants to come he can." As he went out the portrait hole holding it open for the girls.

"Thank you Harry." The girls said in unison as exited the common room.

As the mounted the top of the grand staircase to get down to the entrance hall they heard a conversation. Harry noticed a head of bubblegum pink hair as the got closer she looked up.

"Wotcher Harry. I'm glad we didn't need to get Professor McGonagall to go get you." Said Cadet Tonks. "I'd like to introduce you to Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, and Stephanie Yowls. Richard Harper won't be here since he's being treated for Dragon Pox. At his age, it's really dangerous."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked with his customary astuteness.

"We are here to escort you to Gringotts to see your account manager and get the copy of your will, young potter." Kingsley said in his deep bass rumble. "Am I correct in guessing that you have forgotten this arrangement?"

"Yes sir. May I eat breakfast before we go?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, do you mind if we join you? It has been a few years since I've had a Hogwarts breakfast." Kingsley responded.

"Sure, Auror Shacklebolt, the more the merrier I guess." Harry said and led the way into the great hall. While they ate breakfast, they discussed trivial matters such as classes and instructors though the subject never came up about the attacks going on at Hogwarts. After breakfast, Harry bid Ron Hermione and Ginny farewell. He then followed Kingsley and Tonks out into the courtyard with the other two aurors following behind them.

Kingsley led them down the front path and when the made it out the front gate Kingsley said. "All right Harry I need you to grab my left hand we are going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. We chose this method since Arthur told us what happened with the Floo Powder this summer. I'm going to take you by slide-along apparation." With that said, Kingsley turned on the spot. It felt to Harry as if he was being squeezed through a rather small tube. When the sensation ceased Harry found that he was in the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry's first instinct was to puke but he held in his breakfast barely. Then he heard a loud thump from behind the stairs followed by an "Ow" that sounded very much like Tonks. Harry's deduction was confirmed when Tonks came from around the corner Rubbing her bottom.

"How did you ever pass your apparation test cadet?" Kingsley chuckled.

"I passed it with a whole lot of luck, boss." Tonks replied. "Besides you only need to apparate within five feet of your destination and you don't have to stay on your feet. I'm fine going to wide open spaces like parks and such it's just going to buildings that give me problems."

"Are you ok Harry?" Kingsley asked. "Nice job not puking, Harry most people do on their first time."

"I'm fine now I guess. I much prefer flying on a broom to apparating." Harry said slowly getting his stomach back into place. "Alright I think we can go now."

"Okay everyone time to head out it's still early and most people will be on their way to King's Cross Station to pick up their children anyway. However, I want you all to be on guard just in case, it's better to be prepared than to be sorry." Kingsley said in a commanding tone. "Wands out, not you Harry."

"I want to be ready just in case." Harry said.

"Fine, I never said no to James why start with his son." Kingsley acquiesced. "Everyone ready?" he waited for their nods. "Let's go."

The trip down Diagon Alley was quick and quiet which the aurors liked. They made it to Gringotts without incident. When they entered the bank Kingsley led them back to the information desk that was being "manned" by a rather bored goblin that Harry recognized.

"Hello Griphook How are you?" Harry asked congenially.

"Very well Mister Potter. I'm actually surprised you remember me. Not many wizards bother to remember Goblins names unless they are their account manager and sometimes not even then." Griphook stated. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine." Harry said.

"Now what can I do for you?" Griphook said businesslike.

"Well I'm here to see my account manager, Griphook. I was told that I should have met him… or her… last year." Harry said

"Follow me to meeting room 3 please." Griphook said as he got down off his stool and led them down a hallway that Harry had never been down before. Griphook stopped at the fourth door in the hallway opened it. "If you would enter here your manager and a tester will be here shortly. The elves will provide tea and cakes as needed."

"Wow, I've never known a goblin to be so accommodating." The auror named Dawlish said. "Even Emma in the Goblin Liaison office doesn't get treatment like this and she works with goblins on a daily basis."

"Who is Emma, Auror Dawlish?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh she's my wife." Dawlish said sheepishly. "I don't normally talk about her when I'm at work."

"That's not true John. If we're on a stakeout you'll talk my ears off about her, Helen, Ella and Johnny." Auror Yowls said in an exasperated tone.2

"Don't act like you don't go on and on about your daughters Katrina and Rita and your husband James with all of their accomplishments." Dawlish shot back.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Kingsley said gruffly. "I think I'll have a talk with the boss about separating you two for a while, why he puts you together just because your brother and sister it's like he wants to hear the bickering."

"Why are you referring to your boss as he, isn't it Madam Bones?" Harry asked Kingsley.

"Yes Madam Bones is our overall boss since she is the head of the DMLE but our direct boss is the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgoer. Though for this task the three of us" Kingsley said pointing to all but Tonks "were requested by Madam Bones. Then when Harper came down sick on Monday I asked if my trainee could be his replacement."

"Thanks Boss." Tonks said while her hair turned blue for a second. "At least she said yes. I thought I'd be stuck in the office all day doing paperwork."

"So Harry I heard that they hired team chaperones for the Quidditch teams how's that going?" Dawlish asked. "I was a beater for Hufflepuff back in the day. I even played against your father at Hogwarts before I graduated."

"Not too bad I guess. Ours is a man named John Randel, apparently he played beater for the Americans back in the 1980's. He's fun but a bit crazy, but he's helped the Weasley twins get even better as beaters and they're the best at Hogwarts. He's also trying to get Oliver to set up a full reserve team." Harry said excitedly. "In addition, because of him and the chaperone from Hufflepuff next year were getting new playing robes with numbers and names on them. I think that'll help Lee call the games since he'll know which Weasley does what. You played against my father, what was he like?"

"To be honest I only played against him once his first year on the Gryffindor team was my last year at Hogwarts but he was the best seeker I saw in my six years of playing." Dawlish marveled. "I think he could have made a career of it but he wanted to be an Auror like his father and grandfather. Not that he needed the money mind. He was good at that too, until he had to go into hiding. Shame what happened to them, your parents were some of the best people that I knew. I heard from Helen that you made Seeker in your first year. She's in her third year now in Hufflepuff just like her mother and me." He finished proudly.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting young master Potter. I am Slashknuckle your account manager." An aged goblin croaked as he entered the room. "I was most distressed when you did not come to see me before your first year at Hogwarts last year."

"I-I'm sorry sir I didn't know that I was supposed to." Harry stammered in reply. "What do I need to know about my accounts?"

"First we must complete a basic test to ensure that you are in fact Harry Potter and not someone I disguised and imperiused." Slashknuckle stated businesslike. He followed with a bellow of "Bloodletter! Get in here."

Another Goblin entered the room carrying a large box that he placed on the table. He opened the box and Harry saw a knife and a quill both made of black metal. However, the goblin left those where they were and grabbed a black pin and a sheet of parchment. Not until the box was again sealed did he speak in a squeaky little voice. "You must take the pin and prick your right index finger with it. You must then let three drops of blood drop onto the parchment. If the parchment accepts the blood, we will know that you are indeed who you saw you are. If the blood pools and does not soak in you will be sent to the ministry for questioning."

Harry did as instructed. When each of the three drops of blood hit the parchment, they soaked in immediately and disappeared as if they never hit it. Then Slashknuckle started off again in his business tone. "Harry for starters you are using a trust vault that has been in place from the day that your parents died. You will use it to the day that you become an adult. It will refill itself to the amount that your parents set for it every year on your birthday until you become an adult and gain access to your family vault. Is there any other information that you need right now master Potter?"

"Yes, manager Slashknuckle. I need to have my parents will read. When can that take place?" Harry explained.

"We'll need a month to make the proper preparations for the reading." Slashknuckle said. "Am I correct in stating that you will be back in Hogwarts for the spring term by then?"

"Yes, can we set up the reading for the first Wednesday of the Summer Break?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Certainly master Potter. That is easy to do." Slashknuckle said. "The reading of the will shall take place on Wednesday June 23rd, 1993 at six in the evening. Would you care to see a list of the people that are to be at the will reading now or at a date closer to the reading of the will?"

"I don't think that it would be a problem to see it now." Harry stated.

"Here we are." Slashknuckle responded handing a scroll to Harry that he quickly opened and perused.

Marcus, Sasha, Patricia, and Hannah Abbott

Bathilda Bagshot

Sirius Black (Incarcerated)

Amelia Bones

Edgar (Deceased), Natalie (Deceased), Ethan, and Susan Bones

John, Emma, Helen, Ella, and John Dawlish

Albus Dumbledore

Abeforth Dumbledore

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley

Fillius Flitwick

Daniel, Emma, and Hermione Granger

Caster, Illiana, Daphne, Astoria, and Cygnus Greengrass

Rubeus Hagrid

Richard, Camille, Vashel, and Douglas Harper

Francis (Incapacitated), Alice (Incapacitated), Neville, and Virginia (Guardian) Longbottom

Xenophilious, Patricia (Deceased), and Luna Lovegood3

Remus Lupin

Chelsea and Vesper Martin

Minerva McGonagall

Minister for Magic (Cornelius Fudge)

Peter Pettigrew

Poppy Pomfrey

Harry Potter and Patricia Welding (Temporary Guardian)

Everard Shacklebolt (Deceased, Kingsley Shacklebolt New Head of House)

Kingsley Shacklebolt4

Slashknuckle

Horace Slughorn

Severus Snape

Pomona Sprout

Edward, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks

Arthur, Molly, William, Charlus, Percival, Fredrick, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley

James, Stephanie, Katrina, and Rita Yowls

David (Deceased), Queentessa, Blaise, and Bianca Zabini

"Wow that's a lot of people." Harry gasped. He then placed the parchment on the table and Kingsley looked at it.

"There is a member of every house in the Gray Alliance save the Browns, Mac Millans, Patils, Watersheds, and Woods. I didn't realize that James was attempting to get it back together." Kingsley stated in a shocked tone. "I wish my Dad were still around so I could ask him about it. Hey he also listed the whole of the old team; Sirius, you John, Richard, Frank, Alice, Me and you Stephanie."

"Well it's nice to be remembered." Both of the other trained Aurors stated while Harry asked. "What's the Gray Alliance?"

"What was that Harry?" Kingsley asked. Harry repeated the question and Kingsley then stated. "Harry, the Gray Alliance was a group of families that make up a part of the Wizengamot. It was started by your great-grandfather Phelan Potter oh back in the mid-1800s I believe. It was made up of the houses of Abbott, Brown, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom, Mac Millan, Patil, Potter, Shacklebolt, Watershed, Weasley, Wood, and Zabini. They were the families that didn't side with either the house of Black or the house of Crouch, meaning that they were neither fanatical followers of the dark nor fanatical followers of the light. They took the name Gray Alliance because the stood between both, though by looking at the records they did tend to lean more toward the light. The alliance broke up after the fall of Grindewald, your grandfather attempted to resurrect it when You-Know-Who was coming to power but it fell apart when Death Eaters murdered him the day after your parents wedding. I guess your father was trying to get it back together again. Because I don't remember him having much contact with the Abbotts or Weasleys when he was at work save for the odd job with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in Arthur's case; Marcus is an Unspeakable so they really wouldn't have had much contact at work."

"What exactly is an Unspeakable, Auror Shacklebolt?" Harry asked about the unfamiliar term.

"Unspeakables work in the Department of Mysteries. They're called Unspeakables because they aren't allowed to talk about what they do and we're not allowed to ask them about it either." Kingsley stated flatly. "Not that most people would, people tend to go a bit weird after working there for a week. To be honest I was shocked to see that Marcus had a family."

"Is there anything else that needs to be done Master Potter?" Slashknuckle asked.

"Auror Shacklebolt can I go to my vault and get some money? Then can I do some Christmas shopping and get some new robes as mine don't fit right anymore?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure Harry. I think I can trust Tonks to go with you for this. We can't all fit in the cart." Kingsley said.

"Thank you." Harry said. "Yes Manager Slashknuckle I need to visit my vault." Harry said.

"I will get Griphook to take you down to your trust vault Master Potter. I thank you for your business and may your vault never run dry." Slashknuckle said as he bowed.

"May your prestige never falter." Harry replied as if it were habit.

"Where did that come from Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I don't quite know Cadet Tonks." Harry answered.

"Please Harry just call me Tonks, I prefer that." Tonks said.

"If you would please follow me, I will take you to your vault now." Griphook said as he entered the room.

They reached the vault with no issues but after it opened, Harry noticed something that he hadn't before. Just off to the right of the door there was a blue trunk. Harry looked at the trunk and noticed that it had an engraved brass plaque. The plaque read.

 **James Charlus Potter**

1977 – 1978

Gryffindor

Seeker

Quidditch Captain

Head Boy

Harry rubbed the engraving on the plaque because it had his father's name but when he removed his hand, it changed to read.

 **Harry James Potter**

1992 – 1993

Gryffindor

Seeker5

"Wow Harry that's a great trunk, it's an Everlast. Those things are nearly indestructible and about a hundred galleons each for a basic model even if it's used. My mum had one when she went to Hogwarts that I used when I went. I hope to give it to my daughter when she goes to Hogwarts, if I have a daughter. I don't think that a boy would like to use it, its pink." Tonks said babbling.

"I wish I could take it but I don't want to drag it around all day." Harry said longingly.

"Just take out your wand and tap the handle, the trunk will shrink and lighten until you set it on the ground again." Tonks said with a smile. "You can just put it in your pocket for the rest of the day. Like I said I had one when I was going to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Tonks." Harry said as he pocketed the miniature trunk. He then pulled out his moneybag and filled it with some gold, silver and bronze coins. When he felt he had enough coinage he said. "I think that we can go now. I want to get a couple of books for Hermione and a set of Chudley Cannons robes for Ron. I need to get some owl treats for Hedwig and maybe a gift for myself."

When they made it back up to Diagon Alley, they started out by getting the owl treats from Eyelops Owl Emporium. They next entered Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry got the Quidditch robes for Ron. He then saw a training snitch that can be set at seven different levels of difficulty that he decided to get for himself, he then saw a book on the Hollyhead Harpies and remembered that Ginny followed them and thought that she'd like it so he picked it up. They finished their day of shopping at Flurish and Blotts where he grabbed two books for Hermione on the History of Hogwarts, a magical joke book each for Fred and George, a book on Ministry careers for Percy, a book on Muggle machinery for Mr. Weasley, and a cookbook for Mrs. Weasley. He even paid the extra seven sickles for the items to be giftwrapped.

When they were once again in the Apparation, room of the Leaky Cauldron Kingsley said to Harry. "Here Harry let me shrink those for you. Don't worry when we get back to Hogsmeade I'll bring them back to normal size for you."

They then apparated back to the school's gate and proceeded back up to the school with the sun just starting to sink near the tops of the Forbidden Forest. Harry said his farewells to them and his hope to see them at the reading of his parents' will.

When Harry entered the common room he was surprised to be mobbed by Hermione and Ron. "What took you so long? What did you learn? When will the reading of the will happen?"

1 Rowling, J. K. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 119-210. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000. Just remember that Harry's Detention is delayed a day.

2 This was the first time that I felt right giving her a line

3 The names I used for the Greengrasses, Grangers and Mrs. Lovegood I got from many different sources here on Fanfiction so I will just state a thank you to rayrae118, Roff and Vance McGill because they use them in many of their stories.

4 The reason that the list has Kinsley listed twice is that when his father died he became the Head of House Shacklebolt so he gets that bequest and then he has his own bequest in the will.

5 I got this idea from another fanfiction story but I can't remember which one or who wrote it. Just know that I thought it was a great idea at the time and decided that I wanted it for my story. If you know who it was, please PM me so that I can give them the credit they deserve.


	5. Tales and Trivialities

AN: I know that was another rather evil Chapter break, sorry (not really) it was just getting too long and if I added the conversation with Ron and Hermione it would have been an additional 500 - 1000 words. This chapter should be a bit different from my previous ones. Also I forgot to put this in an endnote of the last chapter so I'll put it here. Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and Yowls didn't notice the name Peter Petigrew on the list of names because they were too shocked to see their names on the list. Harry did get new robes I forgot to put that excursion in as well.

Legal Bit: I do not own the Harry Potter universe either in part or in whole. All I own are my own ideas no matter how oddball they are.

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

Chapter 5

Tales and Trivialities

"Well guys it's nice to see you too. What took so me long is that after the bank I did some Christmas shopping. Before you ask you'll just have to wait until Friday1 to find out what I got you. That reminds me I'm going to need to visit the owlry to send a couple packages to your parents Ron." Harry told them a little irritated. "What I learned is that I'm using a trust vault until I turn seventeen. That the will reading will have over fifty people at it, and my father was attempting to resurrect a dormant political alliance. Finally the will reading will take place the Wednesday after the end of the spring term at six in the evening. Now that I think about it Hermione what are your parents first names?"

"Dan and Emma. Why?" Hermione responded puzzled.

"Because on the list of people that are to be invited to the will reading is a Daniel, Emma, and Hermione Granger. Do you know why that would be?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No. How could your parents have known mine when they didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter before our first year and Professor McGonagall came and told us all about it." She replied.

"What do you mean that Hermione's family will be there, Harry?" Ron asked a little distressed.

"Don't worry Ron your whole family will be there as well. Your family was a part of that political alliance I was telling you about earlier." Harry said.

"Oh okay." Ron said a little relieved to not be left out.

"There are a few of our classmates on the list. Neville and Vesper, as well as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin are all supposed to be there." Harry said remembering from the list.

"Why are there Slytherins on the list?" Ron gapped.

"Well at least those two don't seem to be a part of the Malfoy fan club. They actually work with people from other houses during practical lessons and they don't go about throwing curses in the halls leading up to Quidditch matches." Hermione said. "Daphne seemed fairly nice when I talked to her on the express before first year. She even helped me look for Neville's toad."

"Wait a second Harry isn't Vesper a Muggle-born too." Ron asked bewildered.

"I don't know Ron I haven't really talked to her that much. Hermione, you share a dorm with her you must know something about her." Harry said.

"I know that she lives with her mother who is a muggle, but I've never heard her talk about her father. I can ask her when she gets back from break." Hermione said.

"I don't know Hermione, I think it would be best to get to know her first, you know become friends." Harry said in a worried tone. "Hey, why don't you guys come with me up to the dorm? I want to look in the trunk that my dad left me in my trust vault."

Ron and Hermione followed Harry up to the dorm a little bewildered, as he didn't have a trunk when he walked in, just a few bags from Diagon Alley. It wasn't until they made it up to the dorm that Harry pulled a miniature crimson and gold trunk out of his robe pocket did his friends get a bit of an idea about what he was talking. They both started when he placed it on the floor between his bed and Neville's and it grew to the size of a normal trunk just as Tonks told him it would.

"Oh my God Harry, how did you do that?" Hermione asked since Harry didn't have his wand out.

"I didn't the trunk did it on its own. It's a part of the enchantments on it." Harry said.

"It really is an Everlast, those things are really expensive not to mention that they're supposed to be as close to indestructible as anything can get. I heard my mom say that they're even warded against the reductor curse. Even Malfoy doesn't have one and his father will buy him the best of everything." Ron said in shock. "Hey Harry this plaque has your name and info on but you said that your dad left it for you."

"Well when I ran my hand over my dad's name it changed to my name and all the other info changed as well." Harry said. "Well I'm going to open it. I want to see what my father left me."

Harry opened the trunk and was shocked that it wasn't empty. The trunk contained a complete potions kit minus the ingredients, eleven books that seemed geared for beginners to ease them into the magical world. The trunk also contained a letter. Harry picked it up and read its very tidy scrawl.

 _To our Dearest Harry,_

 _If you are reading this letter then we are not there for you. For this we are sorry, we took precautions but they obviously weren't enough. We are grateful however that we managed to keep you safe. You will notice that we have packed you some essentials for school. First we have placed a complete potions kit in here if you already bought one before you looked through this don't worry, if your anything like your father then you'll probably need a few of them before you finish at Hogwarts. You'll still need to get a basic ingredient kit but that'll be easy. You will also notice that we placed eleven books in here. One thing I know from being a muggle-born is that the textbooks that you will use at Hogwarts aren't very good at describing things that people who are raised in the magical world already know. Ten of these books are designed to bridge that gap for you. The other one, Potions for Dunderheads, I put in there because it helped your father with his potions that was never his strength, it's even his copy with his own notations in it, I figured that these would help you._

 _Now Harry this is your father though your mother is still writing, my handwriting is atrocious, I'm going to tell you a few things about this trunk. First it is an Everlast. This means that it is closer to indestructible then anything I've ever seen. Second the name plaque has an accuracy charm on it, all you need to do is run your hand over the plaque and it will change to your information. The next thing you need to know is that the trunk has four other compartments to open these you need only close the lid and tap the lid once for each compartment so two taps for the second, three for the third, and four for the forth. The fifth compartment is special in that instead of taping you must trace your initials onto the lid with your finger. No one but you can get into this compartment for this reason as it is keyed to your blood. I left a gift in there for you in hopes that like me you will find the joys of Quidditch. The trunk has a stability charm and a lightening charm on it so anything that you place in it won't move around and it won't weigh but a few kilos. It also has a shrinking charm on it, to activate this tap the handle with your wand. The trunk will revert to its normal size when it's placed on a floor._

 _With Love, James and Lily_

Harry closed the lid, tapped it twice with his wand and reopened it. As he did an empty garment rack rose out of the trunk, he pushed the rack down, closed the lid again, tapped it three times, and opened it. Here he found a chamber that though it was empty appeared to be nearly three times the size on the inside as it was on the outside. Harry again closed the trunk this time he tapped it four times before opening the lid again. This chamber was just like the last, empty and large. Again Harry closed the lid though this time he drew the letters HJP on the lid. Harry didn't know what to expect when he opened the lid this time but it wasn't the sight that greeted him. This chamber had space for seven brooms though only one was in it at the time. There was also enough room to hold seven sets of robes as well as one Keeper kit,2 one seeker kit,3 two beater kits,4 and three chaser kits.5 There was also a package crisply wrapped in plain red paper with a golden bow on it. Harry grabbed this and opened it. Inside this package was a set of goggles and another note. This note read in very untidy writing.

 _Harry these were the goggles that I wore in my days as the Gryffindor seeker. I know that your eyesight will be much like mine, just tap your glasses to the goggles and they will conform to your prescription. With these on you won't have to worry about the weather. I know that my old broom is in there and by the time that you are ready to play it won't be up to the standards of a seeker but it should still be good enough for another position. It's a Firestorm 9 they were the top of the line when I was in school but they've already been outclassed by the new Nimbus 1990 series._

"Wow Harry your parents really were cool. I mean they took precautions in case they didn't make it." Ron said amazed.

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets6

Hermione's POV

Hermione decided when she was still in the Hospital wing recovering from the polyjuice potion mishap that she was going to learn more about her dorm mates. She wasn't too worried Lavender or Parvati as they gossiped and gabbed so much that the whole of the dorm new what they were like. No it was Fay, Vesper and Cordelia that she knew very little about. They seemed to be friends with each other and they were never as bad as Lavender and Parvati even though they still teased her for being a brain.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," Vesper said as Hermione entered the dorm for the first time since Christmas day. "So I guess it is true that you weren't petrified. What were you doing in the hospital wing? What happened? We were worried. You seem to be the only one that can get those two to quiet down at night; it'll be nice to not hear what precious Lavender and Parvati did over Christmas break anymore."

"Thanks, Vesper, I had a potion mishap over break." Hermione responded. "Harry and Ron knew what happened so they brought me my work and took my completed assignment to turn them in, I didn't feel like seeing anyone it was rather embarrassing. Though it's nice to be appreciated I guess."

"Yeah we didn't realize what we had in you till you were gone." Fay said. "I'm friends with Lavender but she's been getting snobby lately. She cares more for social status than her friend from before Hogwarts."

"I didna know anyone cooming to 'Ogwarts befoore I goot here. I'm the firs wizard child from Shetland that's been here in ten years, an the next one coming init coming til oor fifth year." Cordelia said congenially. "Soo whas the deal with yoo and Harry and Ron are yoo interested in one oof em, oor booth oof em?"7

"Well I like them both, but Harry's like a brother, and well Ron is his best friend." Hermione said noncommittally.

"That's not what Cordelia asked Hermione, at least with respect to Ron. You've made your feelings quite clear in Harry's case, so he's available. If you say that you're interested in Ron we won't get in your way." Fay said conspiratorially.

"I don't know how I feel about Ron. I'm not sure I'm ready to think about that kind of stuff yet, really. I _know_ Ron isn't ready for anything near to that yet. You know I'd like to get to know you guys a little better." Hermione said to the three girls. "I don't really know you guys well and we've shared the same dorm for a year and a half."

"Weal what doo yoo wanna know abou oos?" Cordelia said. "I doona know abou Fay an Vesper buot I'ma oopen boook."

"I'm game to answer some Questions Hermione." Fay agreed.

"I've got an idea why don't we play truth or dare?" Vesper said. Then seeing the looks of confusion on Fay and Cordelia's faces she explained. "It's a game that muggles girls play at slumber parties. The person that starts asks one person 'truth or dare' then that person picks one. The person that started either asks a question or gives a dare to be completed. When they answer the question or complete the dare they then get to ask someone else their choice." Seeing their comprehension Vesper continued. "I'll start. Hermione, truth or dare."

"Truth." Hermione responded.

Vesper thought for a second then asked. "How many times have you performed accidental Magic?"

"Sixteen times that I know of." Hermione said. "Fay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Fay said tentatively.

"What was the weirdest bit of accidental magic that you can remember doing?" Hermione asked after a few seconds.

"I turned my cousin's clothes bright pink when we were six." Fay Responded. "Cordelia, truth or dare?"

"Trooth." She said nervously.

"Ok, does your family make Ogden's Old Firewhisky?" Fay asked

"Yes, yoo knew that already. Yoo asked me that when we met oon the 'Ogwarts Express befoore oour firs year when I toold yoo my name." Cordelia said. "Vespar, trooth oor dare?"

"Truth." Vesper responded.

"Weal noow, I'm goona ask yoo soomethin I'va been wondering foor a while. Since yoo oonly eva toolk aboout yoor muum, whoo is yoor fathar?" Cordelia asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Vesper looked at the floor of the dorm as if she hadn't expected her friend to go there. She then sighed and simply responded. "I don't know. Fay, truth or dare?"

"B-but what about Hermione?" Fay said shocked.

"I can ask whomever I want as long as it isn't Cordelia since she asked me." Vesper said.

"Oh… I'll go with truth." Fay said.

"Ok… Who do you think is the cutest boy in our year?" Vesper asked with a bit of thought.

"Harry." Fay said in a very small voice. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"I'll stick with truth for now." Hermione said.

"Is Harry the heir of Slytherin?" Fay asked.

"No, and Harry feels really bad when you all say things like that, he thinks everyone hates him." Hermione shot back quickly and angrily. "Cordelia, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Um, trooth." Cordelia said.

"What are you most afraid of?" Hermione asked.

"I canna stand rats, thas why me parens boogh me ma cat, Chaser." Cordelia said scratching the black tabby on her bed behind the ears. "Ookay, Fay, trooth oor dare?"

"Why's everyone picking on me?" Fay asked the group but they all shrugged. "fine I'll choose truth again."

"Whoo was the coousin that yoo toorned 'is cloothes pink?" Cordelia asked.

"Ernie, he's in our year in Hufflepuff." Fay said as the others giggled. "Vesper, truth or dare?"

"Well since no one else here is going to do it I'll take the first dare." Vesper said with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Fay sat their thinking for a while before she said. "I dare you to go down to the common room and yell at the top of your lungs that you think Oliver Wood is cute."

Vesper sat their staring at her friend not believing that she was that devious. She then stood up and stalked out the dorm door. A few seconds later, the girls could just barely hear "I Think that Oliver Wood is cute!" They all burst into gales of laughter.

"S-she r-really… isn't into O-Oliver… W-Wood. S-s-she… l-likes th-the… W-W-Weasley t-twins." Fay managed to get out through her laughter. "I-I g-guess… th-that w-was… k-kind of c-cruel."

As the girls' laughter died down they were beginning to wonder why Vesper hadn't returned. Hermione was about to get up to go look for her when the dorm door slammed open and Vesper came in glowering at Fay.

"I can't believe that you would make me do that. Percy Weasley has just yelled at me for disturbing the quiet of the common room. Then I had to listen Oliver explain that while he is flattered that I find him cute he is far too old for me and that I should find someone closer to my own age." This news just made the other three girls burst into more laughter. "Fine, Cordelia truth or dare?"

"Coonsiderin' jus ow mad ye air I think I'll stay with trooth." Cordelia said quickly still having a bit of the giggles in her voice.

"Fine, who do you want your first kiss from?" Vesper snapped.

"Carl Hopkins" Cordelia said Meekly. Just then both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil entered the dorm freshly showered for the evening. "I think we shoold call it a night, right?"

Hermione, Fay, and Vesper agreed knowing that none of the game would stay secret with the ringleaders of the second year gossipers in the room.

End Hermione's POV

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets8

That evening at dinner the usual din of the great hall was disturbed by the appearance of eight owls carrying official looking letters. Seven of these owls went to the head table while one flew to Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table. Harry took the letter expecting the owl to fly off, but it just sat there as if it was instructed to wait for a response. Harry then opened the letter and read it.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are writing this letter to inform you that the reading of your parents will has been scheduled for Wednesday June 23rd, 1993 at 6 in the evening. We will be sending you another letter on June 1st as a reminder for this event. We have also looked at the three Articles of the will that we can examine before the official reading. We have notified the Department of Child Welfare of the contents of Article IV. We must also inform you that Article V requires you to take two tests. First is an inheritance test, second is a powers test. We can do this on the same day as the will reading, if this is a good time for you please send a response with this owl. We also looked at Article I it was just to state the invalidity of any will previously made by your parents.

Yours in trust

Slashknuckle the 12th

Account Manager

Gringotts London

When he finished the letter, Harry asked. "Hermione, do you have some parchment, ink, and a quill I can use?"

"Sure Harry, I always have that with me." Hermione replied.

Harry hastily jotted down that the timing would be fine with him, tied it to the owl's leg and it flew off.

"Harry what was that about?" Hermione asked.

"It was just more information about the will reading." Harry told her.

"Oh about that I forgot to tell you when I got out of the infirmary a few days ago, the girls and I, well Fay Dunbar, Cordelia Ogden, and Vesper Martin, were getting to know each other we were playing a game called truth or dare. Well during the game Cordelia asked Vesper about her dad and well she's just like Dean, she doesn't know anything about her father." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione is that the day that Vesper came down to the common room shouting that she likes Oliver Wood?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yeah Fay dared her." Hermione stated. "I can't tell you what else had happened because I'd lose their trust but I think that I at least got them to believe that you're not the Heir of Slytherin. We quit when Lavender and Parvati showed up in the dorm you know how they are."

"Thanks Hermione, that's the best news I've heard in a while." Harry said in earnest.

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets9

The morning of the first Friday in March an owl visited Hermione at breakfast it wasn't in itself an uncommon sight for the beginning of the month as this is when her parents sent her a return letter. What was odd was that it didn't fly off after she took the letter from it. Hermione started to read the letter. When she finished reading the letter she pulled out a quill and parchment, scribbled down a reply and sent the owl off.

"Wha wa at Haione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Wonderful manners Ron, it was a letter from my parents. They wanted to know if they should accept the invitation to the reading of Harry's parents will they just received. I told them yes. They also wanted to know if they could take Harry for the first month of the summer. If it was all right with your parents Ron and you Harry, that is. I told them that I would ask." Hermione said in explanation.

"Well I don't see a problem with it." Harry said.

"We can write my parents tonight." Ron said.

By the Friday before the Easter break Harry knew that he was going to be going to the Granger residence after the end of the school year. It was nice that he wouldn't have to worry about how to work on his schoolwork. When Harry got the confirmation of that he sent word to Ms. Welding though her response told him that she had gained this information from Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley at work one day.

1 I'm, not going to do the reveal of the Christmas presents on Christmas morning since I already stated what the gifts were in the previous chapter.

2 A keeper kit includes a helmet, chest protector, a pair of keeper's mitts, forearm guards, kneepads, shin pads, and ankle pads.

3 A seeker kit includes a pair of fingerless gloves, forearm guards, kneepads, shin pads, and ankle pads.

4 A beater kit includes a beater's bat, a pair of gloves, forearm guards, kneepads, shin pads, and ankle pads.

5 A chaser kit includes a pair of gloves, forearm guards, kneepads, shin pads, and ankle pads.

6 Rowling, J. K. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 210-232. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000. Ron had to keep polishing the award for Tom Riddle because filch didn't like how it looked.

7 Yes I know there are many misspellings in Cordelia's speaking, I'm writing her dialect.

8 Rowling, J. K. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 232-239. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000.

9 Rowling, J. K. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 240-251. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000.


	6. The End of the Year

_AN: I don't know what to put here yet, but that's ok I usually tweak this during the chapter when I go back and review the last one in a few days. This is the last chapter for part 1 and will be short like less than 1500 words of story short. The next story will not have Redux after the part #_

 _Legal bit: I only own my own ideas. J.K. Rowling owns the main things._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Redux Part 1**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

Chapter 6

The End of the Year

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets1

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady _drip drip_ of the ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.2

The only thing running through Harry's mind was to check on Ginny. Harry ran over to her and stopped with a skid while he dropped to his knees. Harry remembering some of his muggle health class put two fingers on Ginny's throat. He felt for and found her pulse though it was very weak and her skin was still very cold. With no idea as to how he could help Ginny just pulled her into a tight hug, at that moment the room was lit by a brilliant white flash. Harry also felt something akin to an electric shock to his heart. Harry was just trying to figure what that meant when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Could you let me go? It's kind of hard to breath with you squeezing me." Ginny said in a strained voice.

Harry pulled back while muttering. "Sorry Ginny, I just wanted you to be all right. You are all right?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "It was me Harry, I opened the chamber of secrets, but I didn't mean to he made me, I swear."

"Don't worry Ginny he's gone, him and the monster." Harry said as he showed Ginny the diary and the dead basilisk. "By the time we get back up to the castle the people that the monster petrified will be cured. No lasting damage has been done you haven't killed anyone so it'll be fine."

"But I attacked them Harry. I'm gonna get expelled for it, I just know it. I'm gonna be the first Weasley expelled from Hogwarts ever. My dad's got enough problems as it is without having to deal with the shame of having a daughter that's been expelled, and what is mum gonna say?" Ginny rambled hysterically. "I don't know…"

"Quit it Ginny." Harry interrupted her. "Dumbledore won't expel you for being possessed. He'll listen and make his decision only after he has the facts. I'll even give him my memory where Tom confessed to it. Listen we'd better head back Ron should have gotten a big enough hole for us to get out through.

Events from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets3

The trip from Hogwarts back to London was odd for Harry. The previous year Harry was worried about going back to his relatives. This year he was worried about going to a stranger's house. Hermione kept telling him that he needn't worry but this was Harry even though he was worried he hid it well. He spent most of the trip playing exploding snap with Hermione and the Weasley's he even managed to get Ginny to laugh some, he thought her laugh was cute. They knew that they were getting close to London so the boys left so that Hermione and Ginny could change out of their Hogwarts robes. When they had finished the girls left so that the boys could change as well. When they finished Hermione came into the compartment and sat down.

"You know Harry you don't have to worry my parents will like you. Oh, and Ginny asked me to send you out into the corridor." Hermione said. "She didn't say why."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll go see her." Harry said as he left the compartment.

"Hermione said you wanted to see me Ginny." Harry said as he spotted her at the very back of the car. "What was it about?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm probably being foolish. I mean I know you saved me but I'm not sure why." Ginny seemed to ramble this out there never really getting to a question that Harry could tell she seemed to be dancing around.

"Ginny you're my best mates little sister and a member of the first family that has made me feel welcome. Of course I would come and save you." Harry Debated telling her something then decided against it. For starters he didn't know why it was significant to him and second he didn't know how she would take it or how he would take her reaction. He finally settled on another statement. "I'd miss you if you were gone forever; you're a friend of mine." One I want to get to know better. He thought to himself yet not sure why.

"Harry, if I send you a letter over the summer would you…" She trailed off without finishing her statement.

"Would I what Ginny; write back, read it, toss it what?" Harry asked figuring he knew the answer but wanting to make her actually say it aloud.

Ginny just stood there for a moment staring at her shoes before she meekly said. "Write back to me."

"Of course I would Ginny. But I think we should use Hedwig, I don't think that your family owl could deal with all the stress." Harry responded quickly. "Besides I'll see you in a week at the reading of my parents will. Your mom said you'd all be there for it when they were making the deal with Hermione's parents about me staying there for the first month of break."

"Really, you would?" Ginny asked shocked. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Well I will as long as a house elf doesn't steal all of my letters again this summer." Harry joked and Ginny giggled. "Come on Ginny, your brother are going to wonder where we are."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George walked through the barrier from platform 9 ¾ with well wishes from their friends. Harry first spotted Mrs. Weasley waving for them to come over to her. As they neared her Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was talking to Hermione's parents.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the sweater and the cake." Harry said as he was enveloped in one of her characteristic motherly hugs.

"Thank you for the cookbook Harry. I actually didn't have that one and I saw a recipe in it that I want to try when you come over. The cookbook from Ron was the same one he got me last year." She said as she frowned at her youngest son. Though she hugged him just like the rest even Hermione. Just as she finished her last hug on Percy she yelled. "Oh Luna dear." As she was doing this she waved over a girl with long very blond hair, radishes for earrings, and a bottle cap necklace. "Your father asked us to pick you up since he's working on a story and won't be back until Friday. He'll pick you up at our house when he gets back."

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley that is fine. I'll spend the time with Ginny I didn't get to speak to her much this year since I'm in Ravenclaw." The girl said in a singsong voice. She then looked at Harry with a weird expression and said. "You don't have anything to fear, they're good people and your other bits are safe with me until you decide to let people know about them."

Harry just looked at the young girl with a mix of wonder and thanks, but mostly it was wonder. However, he managed to eke out a "Thanks." He wondered what she had meant the other bits are safe with her.

"Harry, come over here and meet my parents." Hermione said. "Mum, Daddy, this is Harry Potter, Harry these are my parents." She said as an introduction.

"Hello Dr. and Dr. Granger, it's nice to meet you." Harry said politely

"Oh well that just won't do." Hermione's mother said in a maternal sort of way. "I'm a pediatric dentist, none of my patients even call me Dr. Granger to them I'm just Dr. Emma. We'll have to work on what you should call us, but nothing too formal and because of the way your relatives treated you the titles of aunt and uncle are just out of the question. Oh dear me now I'm rambling like an idiot."

"Don't worry dear I doubt that Harry will hold it against you. He's probably more nervous about this then you are." Dan said in an attempt to calm his wife down. "Now Harry for the time being you can call me Dr. Dan. But I would like to know what your intentions concerning my daughter are?"

"A-ah well she's like the older sister I never had I guess. I never thought about it much." Harry said a bit off guard.

"Daddy!" Hermione shrieked embarrassedly her face going nearly beet red. "I can't believe you asked him that."

"Honestly Dan, what were you thinking? He's only twelve; he's not old enough for that yet." Emma said looking daggers at her husband.

"As hard as it is for the two of you to believe I was young once too; and I remember when I first started to get interested in girls. I was just about thirteen, which Harry is now." Dan explained his reasoning. "I think that we should get going before we have to deal with the work crowd in Tottenham."

With good byes all around, they headed out to the Granger's car and on to Harry's new life.

1 Rowling, J. K. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 251-322. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000. Just remember that Harry's Detention is delayed a day.

2 Rowling, J. K. "The Heir of Slytherin." In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 322. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000.

3 Rowling, J. K. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 323-340. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2000. Just remember that Harry's Detention is delayed a day.


End file.
